1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of multi-camera video monitoring, and display and navigation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have witnessed the emergence of numerous video surveillance systems, most of them consist of multiple cameras. The visualization of video streams in such systems has been limited to 2-D, and it costs the security staffs excessive efforts to keep track of the spatial location of the physical scene that each camera is capturing. It is thus desirable to alleviate this difficult problem by bringing the 2-D displays into a 3-D immersive 3-D environment, in which the security staffs can navigate intuitively and inspect any corner of the scene at a click of the mouse.